


Her Valentine (and Bodyguard)

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Relena was dragged into a double date on Valentine's Day by her best friend Hilde. Things did not turn out as expected, or did it?
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	Her Valentine (and Bodyguard)

Relena does not celebrate Valentine's Day, much to everyone's surprise. A popular novelists, Relena wrote a romance novel series based on fairy tales using modern settings. _If you don't believe in fairy tale, Ms. Darlian will prove you wrong_ \- that's what everyone is saying. Beautiful and smart, many were curious about Relena's personal life. Is she seeing anyone? If so, who is it?

Cleverly, Relena kept her personal life private; in fact, no one knew her real name since _Relena Darlian_ was only a pen name. Yet, to be fair, it was nothing to gossip about anyway, because the number of man in her life was _zero_.

0.

None.

Nada.

Either it was because that her expectation was too high or she was too independent. Whatever the reason, she remained single as she had been since elementary school. Despite the urge from her nagging brother Milliardo and encouragement from her girlfriends, Relena kept her relationship priority on the back burner.

That was the exact reason she frowned when Hilde called her on Valentine's Day.

"Hilde, no," she said as she answered the phone. 

"Lena, please just listen to me," Hilde said in a tone of begging. "You have to come. You have to be there."

"Hilde, you know me," Relena said. "I am not going to get into a relationship-."

"But can't you just be there?" Hilde asked. "Please, Lena."

"Okay, what is this all about?" Relena asked, sensing something's going on.

"Well, Duo won't go out with me tonight unless I bring someone."

"What?" Relena raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you two are trying for a three-"

"No! I'm promise you it's not!" Hilde said quickly. "Duo's twin brother is back in town. The two wants to catch up. Duo said that he has to postpone our date tonight unless I bring someone so that we can go out on a double-date."

"Hilde, it'd be better that you invite someone else," Relena said. "What about Dorothy?"

"Dorothy? Eww! I can't stand her!" Hilde made a face. "Please Lena. Just be there. You can eat whatever you like - it's all on Duo."

After a long silence, Relena let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll go."

"Really?" Hilde immediately sounded cheerful. "See you at 5!" She gave Relena the location and address.

* * *

Sat in a taxi, Relena sank into her thoughts. She had agreed to go not because she's Hilde's friend. She did want to get out of her fancy apartment to clear her mind.

Her contract with her publisher is still current, but she was not going to renew it. Under the obligation of contract, she still had one more book to release. 

Her first novel was based on _Frog Prince_ , where a young college student got stuck working with a haughty, difficult guy in a school project; she despised him at first but after an accidental kiss, she saw him differently. It was followed by _Sleeping Beauty_ , where the female protagonist fell into a coma after an accident and the male protagonist visited her everyday. After that, it was _Beauty and the Beast_ , where the male protagonist was an alcoholic and female protagonist motivated him to get clean. Readers loved her imagination. They begged for more and even film adaptation in their fan letters. 

So more were released. 

_Miller's Wise Daughter. Snow White. Six Swans. Jack and the Beanstalk. Little Mermaid..._

As time went by, however, Relena became bored with the series. When she released her last novel, she already hated it and wanted out. For the last book she's obligated to write under the contract, the publishers - under demands and pressures from fans and readers - wanted it to be based on fairy tale _Cinderella_. Unfortunately, it was the fairy tale Relena liked the least. To her, there was already too many adaptations on that tale. Plus, she did not see anything romantic or appealing about that tale either. 

Still, it was not like she had any other choice. 

She was trapped, like a princess in a tower. 

* * *

The restaurant was small. Relena was the first one arrived; Hilde and Duo were nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, Hilde made a reservation so Relena was seated. She checked her phone at least ten times before the lovebirds joined her. Hilde was fixing her hair and Duo's long braid was a mess. Instantly, Relena knew why they were late.

The two had been together for two years and still couldn't keep their hands off each other like high school kids.

"Where's your brother?" Relena asked, trying her best to hide her frustration. It was rude to keep her waiting just so that these two can have a "good time".

"He's coming," Duo replied. "You want to look at the menu?"

"I have read it five times already," Relena said. "I can recite it now."

"Duo's buying," Hilde said apologetically.

Relena shrugged. She opened the menu and muttered, "For tonight, I like to try seafood. Salmon looks great."

"I like salmon too," Duo said. Then he looked up and his eyes lightened. "Oh Heero! Hey!"

Relena looked up from her menu and saw a guy in a casual outfit came to join them. She recalled that Hilde had said the two are twins, yet they looked nothing alike. Fraternal twins, she guessed. 

The two brothers were not only different in looks but personality. Duo was friendly, carefree and sarcastic; Heero was silent and withdrawn. Duo had long chocolate brown hair and cobalt blue eyes; and Heero had short dark brown and Prussian blue eyes. The only traits they had in common were their gender and height. 

"Heero, I like you to meet Relena," Duo said. "Relena, this is my brother Heero. We are twins, believe it or not."

"Yeah," Heero muttered. 

"Nice to meet you, Heero Maxwell," Relena said, assuming they share the same surname since they are brothers. 

"It's Heero Yuy," Heero corrected her. 

"Oh," Relena was a little embarrassed. She did not expect that. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Duo said. "We were born one hour and twenty seconds apart. He's Heero (one) and I'm Duo (two). Our parents split before we are old enough to remember. I lived with our mom here in the US and Heero lived with our dad around the world."

"So Heero, what do you like to eat?" Hilde asked.

"I don't like seafood," Heero replied simply.

Silently, Relena observed and evaluated him.

_Height - not shorter than me (or it seems); pass. Taste - doesn't dress to well or cared enough; overall not bad, pass (or for the time being). Career - ? Personality - highly likely a fail._

After thinking it over a couple of times, Relena made the decision that Heero will not be the one for her. 

"How did you two met?" Heero asked. He did not spoke like a brother, rather like a commanding officer.

"It's a long story," Hilde said and went on describing how they met. Duo chimed in with a few details here and there. A few moments Relena was quite uncomfortable with their "TMI".

Apparently, talking about their romantic encounter turned them on.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," Hilde said and left the table.

Exactly five seconds later, Duo got up. "My stomach is not well."

He left the table too.

Relena was left alone with Heero. Duo and Hilde went to the "restroom" for a long time. Heero didn't say a single word to her until the waiter came to take their orders.

"I have to go," Relena said, getting up. "I got something to take care off. It was really nice meeting you."

She walked out of the restaurant and waited for a taxi. 

* * *

"You don't need to do that."

Relena found Heero standing next to her.

"They're back?" She asked, assuming Hilde and Duo are done with their intimate moment.

"No," Heero replied. 

"Let me guess," Relena begin. "You are back in town and supposed to catch up with Duo, but then Hilde came. Next thing you know, Hilde needed to use the bathroom and Duo either needed to check on her or use the bathroom too. They were gone for a long time. After they were done, they apologized over and over again. Then Duo offered to cancel his date with Hilde on Valentine's Day to make it up to you."

"You are 100% correct."

"Look, I don't want you take this the wrong way," Relena said, sensing that he is not a bad guy. "Hilde only asked me to come out so it won't be awkward for you. I'm not a type of person who likes to date or be in a relationship."

"And yet, your writings indicate otherwise."

"What?" Relena raised an eyebrow. When Duo introduced her, he did not say her last name. All Hilde told him is that Relena is majored in English. Plus, Duo was not a guy who reads romance so he never linked Relena to the novelist _Relena Darlian_.

"There is not that many women out there named Relena," Heero explained his logic. "By the way you were looking at me, you are obviously writing your protagonist in your head."

Relena said nothing.

"Come, I'll drive you home."

* * *

Heero had a sport's car, though it didn't impress her much.

"You are having writer's block," Heero commented. 

"Why are you saying that?"

"Your last novel is not as good. A lot of scenes were merely borrowed or repeated from your previous writings."

"I'm exhausted," Relena said. "One more novel, and the fairy tale series is coming to an end."

"Good," Heero remarked. "I hope that you'd find something else to do. Your writings are shallow and unrealistic."

"Excuse me!" Relena showed anger, offended by his comment. "Stop the car!"

Heero pulled over and Relena opened the car door and stepped out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Heero called out after her.

"I'm walking home," Relena said. 

"Do you have any idea how long it will take you?" Heero asked. "It's dark and dangerous at this hour."

"You have offended me! What do you know about writing? I got fans you know! They would die if they know that I am ending the series. They want film and television adaptations of my books! They love my writings!"

"And who are these fans?" Heero questioned. "You are talking about a bunch of teenagers with teenage dreams. You are an adult. The reason that you are having writer's block is because you have grew out of that phase."

"Look who's talking?" Relena chuckled. "Apparently you have been reading my books. If you think they are shallow, why are you reading them?"

Heero did not answer her question. "What's your typical Valentine's Day?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the question: what's your typical Valentine's Day?"

"I...have a Valentine's Day card and presented to a guy I like."

"And how do you present it to him?"

Relena picked up a leaf from the ground, pretending it's a card, and handed it to Heero. "Here you go. Happy Valentine's Day."

Heero took the _card_ from her and without a hesitation, tore it apart.

"What? Why?" Relena was hurt by his actions.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered into her ear, "I'll make you mine."

His lips crushed into hers, kissing her deeply. Relena broke the kiss and pulled away before he kissed her again, harder this time. When he released her from the kiss, she looked away and rubbed her lips. Quietly, she walked back to his car and got inside. He got into the driver's seat and then climbed onto her lap.

"Heero-"

Before she could protest, he reclined her seat and was on top of her.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"No," Relena replied. "You grabbed me too hard and you bruised my lips. If you think my idea of Valentine's Day is bad, yours isn't any better."

"If you didn't like it, why did you kiss me back?"

It was true. She did kiss him back.

"Do you have to be this mean?" Relena asked. "On Valentine's Day, I'd prefer to spend it with someone nice."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Admit it, you like mean guys. All your male protagonists have a mean streak."

He slipped his hand down to her neck. Before he could go any further, she stopped him. 

"What do you want me to do?" Heero asjed. "You have the control."

"Don't know," Relena replied. Though she didn't appreciate him kissing her without her permission, she didn't exactly disliked it either.

He lowered his lips down to her neck and pressed his hand against her chest.

That made her moan and her body melt under him. 

"Whatever you're doing, just don't go underneath my clothing," she said. After all, Heero was a guy she only met a few hours ago.

"Accepted," he said, and kissed her neck harder. 

"What?" Relena almost wanted to push him away. What kind of reply was "accepted"? Before she could say anything, Heero's hands were all over her body. He traced her spine; caressed her breasts; and his knee parted her legs as he covered her face with kisses.

"You don't want me to go any further?" He asked, tracing the rise of her breasts. 

"No," she replied though with hesitation.

He lowered his lips to her chest and left a mark. Under the moonlight, he could see the marks he left on her neck and chest. He played with her hair as she muttered, "Take me home."

Heero climbed back to the driver's seat as Relena pulled her seat back up.

* * *

He drove her back to her apartment building and parked the car.

"You know why I don't date?" Relena suddenly spoke. "Because guys are mean. When you ripped my card apart, it's similar to when a guy ripped a girl's virginity. You enjoyed it, but have you cared if the girl is hurt?"

She got out of the car, and then turned and said, "And for your information, seafood is great!"

Heero watched as she entered the building. 

He checked his phone and found an unread message.

It wasn't from his brother Duo, but from a contact named Wind.

_Is the princess safe?_

Heero texted back.

_Yes, princess is safe in her castle. Mission accomplished._

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a multi-chapter series.


End file.
